


strange effect

by CaramelosCos



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelosCos/pseuds/CaramelosCos
Summary: it's just an idea that has been in my head for a long time but I don't have the ability to write it so I just wanted to share it
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	strange effect

It is in the sixth season when Seattle Grace merges with the mercy only that apart from the residents who arrive also comes Hugo, Kenny and Villanelle, Carolyn is the new head of cardiology.  
I can imagine Villanelle being very arrogant, Kenny very pacifist and Hugo very stressed  
hugo is interested in pediatrics, kenny in neurology and villanelle in cardiology so she and cristina have fun competing for carolyn's attention, they have a great competition where the winner will assist carolyn in a great surgery, villanelle wins and tells cristina which is exchanged for a date.

I hope it is understandable why you use google translator


End file.
